I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by DallieJLovesBTR
Summary: After being pushed out of his life, Kendall Winchester gets friends and becomes famous. Little known to him, the apocalypse has started and the Winchesters are in trouble. Dean and Sam are our to save him and get his help. Sucky Summary, sorry. :P


Dean Winchester popped open a beer, sitting on the edge of the bed in the motel and flipping on the television and clicking to the national news to look for anything 'odd' going on. He groaned, seeing the name of a popular boy band flash across the screen. He sipped his beer, listening to the news anchor drag on and on about how these four boys were only getting bigger and bigger, their fan base becoming worldwide. His ears perked up at a familiar name. Leaning forward onto his knees, he listened closer. "Here is Kendall Knight with more on the All Over The World tour." A smiling blonde boy with green eyes popped up on the screen.

Dean nearly choked. His coughing got his brother, Sam, to come out from the bathroom, gun in hand. "Dean!" Seeing him, Sam dropped the gun. "Dean, you scared me. What is it anyway?" Dean couldn't speak, he simply pointed at the screen. He'd seen a lot of scary and weird things, but this was by far the scariest and weirdest. Sam turned his attention to screen, intently studying the face of the teen. "Is that—?"

"You bet it is." Dean stood up in a flash, setting his beer down and whipping out his phone. Dialing a number in the blink of an eye, he screamed into the phone upon hearing a greeting. "Cas! You bitch. You get here right now!" The subtle sound of flapping wings had him turning around and ending the phone call. "Castiel. Would you care to explain to me why my baby brother just was on fucking national television? You were supposed to put him somewhere _safe_. I do not believe anywhere that he's able to be on screen is not safe."

Castiel binked. "Kendall is on television?" Sam and Dean nod vigorously. "Not possible. I placed him in the middle of nowhere. He was put into a family in Minnesota."

Sam spoke. "Well, he doesn't appear to be there anymore, Cas. He's in Hollywood. He's _famous._ His face is probably all over. He's practically up for grabs between the demons!" Castiel stared at Sam for a long moment, then glanced at Dean, who was still trying to process everything.

He shook his head and repeated. "Not possible."

Dean opened his mouth for a rebuttal, only to see as Castiel disappeared, as he often did. "God, Cas." He fell back to the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Fuck." He mumbled into his hands. They sent Kendall away, against his will, and now he's going to travel the world with a boy band? Not good. Not. Fucking. Good.

After moments of silence between the brothers, flapping wings caught their attention. "It is true. Kendall is in Hollywood with three other boys," Castiel told the Winchesters grimly. He looked at them as they sprung into action. "What are you going to do?"

Dean, as he slipped his gun into a bag, said, "We're going to get him, Cas. This isn't safe for him."

Castiel's face hardened and he nodded. "Of course. I will come with you." Dean nodded, quickly tossing all his supplies in his bag.

After a short amount of time, the three males sat in the Impala, all but speeding down the highway that would lead them straight to California.

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight plopped onto the orange couch in apartment 2J, worn out from the long day of interviews and rehearsals. He thought being a Hunter was hard? Yeah, right. It may as well have been a walk in the park compared to the schedule he was on and this crazy Gustavo character. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Gustavo was possessed.<p>

Kendall sighed, as he watched the three boys, who Castiel had tricked into believing had been his best friends for as long as they could remember, sift the cabinets. He almost felt bad for them, they were his cover up. Pawns in the game of hiding from the Supernatural.

He ran a hand through his hair, thinking of his brothers. He missed them. They wouldn't answer his phone calls and he hadn't seen them since they all but shoved him out of the world he had grown up in almost 3 years ago, just to keep him safe. It was weird, not Hunting with them. In fact, it was weird not _Hunting._ He had been the perfect little brother, obeying what Sam, Dean, and Castiel had told him to do.

He rubbed his hands together, pulling out his iPod and putting in his headphones. He had to clear his head of Hunting, otherwise he'd get the urge, as he had multiple times over the years. He blasted Kansas' "Carry On My Wayward Son," beating his hands against his legs and his eyes closed. The song is almost over when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Expecting it to be one of the boys, he took out his right earphone. "Yes?"

He spun around, opening his eyes. His jaw dropped. He stuttered, unable to form words as he looked into deep blue eyes from his past. He finally got his mouth to wrap around a single word. "Cas."

* * *

><p><strong>So, hi. <strong>

**It's me, Dallas, and I wrote a _crossover_. Exciting, isn't it? Anyway, if your reading this, thank you for doing such. I know this isn't going to be very popular, but, oh well. If you read, you should review. I liked it, but I don't know about you all. SO, please! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Dallie**


End file.
